The major objective of this research is to evaluate the efficacy of two drugs - amitriptyline and cyproheptadine - in the treatment of hospitalized anorexia nervosa patients. A secondary objective is to determine if a differential drug response is present with certain sub-groups of anorexia nervosa patients. Over a two-year period, 60 anorexia nervosa patients at Cornell University Medical College and 40 anorectic patients at the University of Minnesota will be randomly assigned to one of the three following treatment programs: 1) cyproheptadine, 2) amitriptyline, and 3) placebo. This will be a double blind study. Efficacy of the drugs will be determined by weight gain, reduction of anorectic attitudes, change in body image distortion, and decrease in depression, anxiety and obsessive compulsive behavior.